


Hi-jinks, Ensue!

by naramis_aeropistols



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naramis_aeropistols/pseuds/naramis_aeropistols
Summary: Prompt: Bro and John getting into all sorts of high-jinks and bafoonary.For @Grubbutts! Check them out!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Hi-jinks, Ensue!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grubbutts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grubbutts/gifts).



“C’mon Bro, this is so totally going to get Dave!” You are John Egbert, and you are currently trying to get your best friend’s older brother to stop trying to prank him with stupid sex puppets, which he had aptly dubbed, “Smuppets”, for your much better plan. You liked to think that you were a pretty decent prankster, your father was one, and so was your father’s father, and so on and so forth. It was like an inherited gift!...Along with a copy of Colonel Sassacre’s Daunting Text of Magical Frivolity and Practical Japery, but that fact is irrelevant right now. 

“No way lil man, it’s my way or the highway. Pass me another smuppet.” Ambrose Strider, except you and Dave call him Bro, holds his hand out expectantly, waiting for the plush ass of a smuppet to grace his empty hand. Instead of handing him the sweet ass of a sex puppet, you hand him your idea. A pie crust, filled with some of your dad’s many cans of shaving cream, (seriously, the man had metric tonnes of the stuff, don’t know why). 

“We did your idea last week. And the week before that. And the week before that. This one is a simple smash it in his face, wait for him to eat it, and watch him be disgusted for eating shaving cream! It’s the best idea there is!” John, use puppy dog eyes. You make your most adorable puppy dog face, you really really wanted to have a turn with the pranks this week. After a few moments, Bro sighed in defeat. 

“Fine, we’ll do your idea. But next week we’re doing mine no matter what!” Bro stops stacking the smuppets, picking them all up to put them away in a plush pile of ass.  
“Yes! You won’t be disappointed by how grossed out he’ll be, you’ll even want to take a picture!”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: @ragemaeus !


End file.
